El mejor regalo
by Sibreka
Summary: *UA* "Porque he estado solo por cientos de años, pero tu presencia ilumino mi alma como nunca nadie lo habia hecho. Toma mi mano, caminemos juntos... por toda la eternidad" 100% IchiRuki —Lemon explicito— Especial por el cumpleaños de ichigo.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo. Solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** UA (Universo Alternativo), posible Ooc, lemon muy explícito. Si sigues leyendo es bajo tu propio riesgo

 _Antes que nada, les invito a pasarse por una historia llamada "Bleach, las sombras del pasado" escrita por Hollow777. Es muy bueno, tiene Ichiruki y algo de lemon, está terminado y va para un segundo arco. Por fis léanlo y regalenle un review ¡No se arrepentirán!_

 **¡Fanfic en honor al cumpleaños atrasado de Ichigo Kurosaki!**

 **Felicidades a nuestra fresa favorita**

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **EL MEJOR REGALO**

 **Suecia, 15 de julio de 1532 d.C.**

Un niño de once años de ojos avellana y cabellos naranjas corría apresuradamente, una hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño lo tomaba de la mano por el largo pasillo del castillo, deteniéndose frente a una elegante puerta de madera tallada. Con prisa la mujer abrió la puerta donde dos pequeñas de al parecer 6 años estaban en el rincón de la habitación llorando, afuera se escuchaba la turba de aldeanos que luchaban por tirar abajo las puertas del lugar. La mujer soltó la manita del infante y cargo a la niña de cabello negro. Momentos después ingreso un hombre también de cabello oscuro cargando una pequeña vela, quien se acercó a la niña de cabello castaño y la apego contra sí.

Estaba confundido ¿Por qué sus padres estaban tan alterados? ¿Qué hacia su madre escondiendo todas las joyas que podía entre sus ropas y las de sus hermanitas? Nada tenía sentido. Hacia tan solo unas horas habían celebrado su cumpleaños y habia gritado feliz al ver que su padre le habia regalado su espada Zangetsu, a la que habia llamado asi para hacer juego con la de su padre que se llevaba por nombre Engetsu. Y ahora estaba huyendo de algo que no tenía ni idea, por órdenes de su madre su nueva arma colgaba del cinturón en ese momento.

— _ **¿Mamá, papá? ¿Qué está pasando? —**_ Pregunto asustado el pequeño de cabello anaranjado, recibiendo una mirada de tristeza de su padre, quien lo acerco a él en un leve abrazo.

— _ **La puerta no resistirá mucho Masaki. —**_ Corto el silencio su padre sin responderle. _**— Deben irse ya. —**_ Ordeno con el corazón desgarrado.

— _ **Lo sé. Tan solo… tan solo… quiero sentirlos una última vez… antes que ellos… —**_ Las lágrimas se amontonaban en los ojos de Masaki Kurosaki al tiempo que acomodaba el vestidito de su hija Karin, quien lloraba mientras la abrazaba.

— _ **¿Qué pasa? Mamá ¿A dónde vamos? —**_ Volvió a preguntar impaciente el niño al ser ignorado.

Masaki lo miro con tristeza y lo acerco a ella rodeándolo en un gran abrazo. No le molestaba que su amada madre lo abrazara, pero ella no dejaba de temblar y llorar. Su padre se acercó a uno de los muros de la habitación y empujando con fuerza abrió un pasadizo oscuro, salió rápidamente de la habitación y volvió con un bastón de madera.

El hombre tomo uno de los abrigos del armario y comenzó a encenderlo con la vela que cargaba.

— _ **Ichigo. —**_ Lo llamo su padre al tiempo que le daba la antorcha y una pequeña bolsa con varias monedas de oro adentro _ **. — Escucha, eres ya un hombrecito. Quiero que se vallan por aquí. —**_ Señalo la entrada oscura. _ **— Llegaran a otro de nuestros territorios, bastante lejos. —**_ Lo tomo por los hombros encarándolo. _**— Protege a tus hermanas y no olvides que eres mi orgullo, no.**_ —Se corrigió. — _ **Nuestro orgullo, de tu madre y mío. —**_ Pego su frente con la del pelinaranja en una muda despedida.

— _ **Pero ¿qué pasa? Claro que las protegeré ¿Pero de qué? —**_ No entendía.

— _ **Del mundo. —**_ Le respondió su madre. _**— No olviden nunca sus raíces y que los tres miembros de la noble casa Kurosaki. —**_ Su madre le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno de sus hijos. Mientras tanto, por el pasillo se escuchó como la puerta cedía y caían los pedazos al suelo. _**— Los amamos. —**_ Les dijo llorando y abrazándolos a los tres.

Isshin rápidamente los separo y los hizo entrar por aquel pasadizo, comenzando a cerrarlo tras él.

— _ **¡Papá! —**_ Grito.

— _ **¡Váyanse, no den la vuelta por nada del mundo! ¿¡Me has oído?! —**_ Le grito a su hijo mayor cuando terminaba de cerrar el muro. _**— ¡Es una orden!**_

Al joven Ichigo no le quedo más opción que seguir el mandato de su padre. Hizo que sus hermanas se tomaran de la mano y tomo la mano de Karin mientras avanzaba por el oscuro pasillo.

— _ **Hermano, tengo miedo. —**_ Yuzu, la más pequeña de los tres hermanos se apegó al mayor.

— _ **Y-yo también. —**_ Murmuro Karin temblando.

— _ **No se preocupen, todo estará bien. —**_ Trato de convencerse a sí mismo.

Lo último que escucho fue una turba gritando _"Mátenlos, son vampiros" "¡Son seres del demonio, quémenlos! "_

Cerro los ojos fuertemente y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, seria fuerte a partir de ese día. Porque a partir de ese momento sus hermanas pequeñas dependían de él y no se podía permitir ser débil.

 **& —  & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — &**

 **Actualidad**

 _Cd. De Karakura, Japón_

Los rayos del astro sol comenzaron a filtrarse por las lujosas cortinas de terciopelo que cubrían las ventanas. Levanto su brazo y se cubrió los ojos perezosamente mientras se ponía boca arriba en la gran cama situada en medio de la habitación.

¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no soñaba con ese día? Años… no ¡siglos! Hacía tiempo que no recordaba la última vez que había visto a sus padres con vida. Antes de que a ambos les pusieran una estaca en el corazón y quemaran sus cuerpos dejando solo cenizas.

Se sentó en el filo de la cama y se revolvió el cabello con la mano. Ya habían pasado más de 400 años desde aquel día y había tenido que seguir adelante poder sobrevivir. Después de haber llegado al final de ese eterno laberinto habían terminado cerca de la costa, tardaron un par de días en llegar a la ciudad mas cercana y encontrar un refugio con una pareja de ancianos, quien los acogió amablemente. Para pasar desapercibidos consumían comida humana, pero poco después de terminarla y sin que nadie los viera inmediatamente la devolvían, ya que sus cuerpos no la toleraban, solo en muy raras ocasiones sus metabolismos la aceptaban sin tener que vomitar inmediatamente. Debían beber sangre de animales a escondidas para no levantar sospechas de los aldeanos, en muy raras ocasiones bebían la sangre humana y si lo hacían debían ser muy discretos sin matar a su víctima.

Los años siguientes los paso sobreviviendo y estudiando cómo pudo, todo con el fin de asegurarle una vida a sus hermanas Yuzu y Karin, había comenzado a comerciar algunas joyas que su querida madre había escondido en sus ropas aquel día. Conforme creció y se hizo un hombre hecho y derecho comenzó a invertir esas ganancias, primero invirtió en agricultura, después en terrenos y venta de tierras. Según pasaron los años y los siglos, comenzó a desarrollar otras carreras profesionales mientras seguía invirtiendo, inicio como empresario en el comercio de telas y especias e igualmente en la industria naviera, pasados los años se hizo arquitecto y emigraron a otros países. Ya instalados en Londres y con la llegada de la época industrial y por consecuente la creación del tren a vapor se hizo ingeniero. Estudio leyes, filosofía, mercadotecnia y finalmente estudio medicina, carrera que se le había hecho muy curiosa y termino adoptándola como definitiva. Las inversiones que había hecho a lo largo de toda su vida le habían convertido en dueño de un par de importantes aerolíneas alrededor del mundo, varias cadenas de hoteles, fábricas de alimentos y algunos de los mejores hospitales del mundo. Con el tiempo habia conseguido contactos lo suficientemente influyentes para poder obtener actas de nacimiento, pasaportes y otros papeles importantes de forma legal sin tener que mostrar su verdadera naturaleza.

Se acercó a la ventana de su apartamento ubicado en uno de sus hoteles y corrió la cortina, dejando que el sol iluminara la estancia. Aquel mito de que los vampiros se quemaban con el sol no era más que una invención del cine y la literatura, claro que podía andar bajo el sol, pero la única consecuencia es que se cansaba mas rápido, aunque los humanos nunca notaban nada extraño en él.

 _ **Toc, toc.**_

—¿Señor? —La voz de su secretaria lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras tocaba la puerta. — ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante, Nozomi. — Contestó.

Una joven de piel blanca, cabello verde y ojos color purpura de unos aparentes 21 años entro en la habitación cargando una tableta digital, donde manejaba la agenda del hombre.

—Señor Kurosaki, necesito saber si debo confirmar la reserva de esta noche con la señorita Minagawa. —Pregunto en tono profesional.

La apariencia física de Ichigo era sumamente atractiva hacia las féminas pues no parecía exceder los 28 años -edad a la que los vampiros congelaban su tiempo eternamente-, su cabellera naranja seguía siendo igual de rebelde, su tono de piel bronceada, el buen cuerpo que tenía y todo esto sumado a los millones que había en su cuenta bancaria lo hacían sumamente popular y nunca estaba falto de una hermosa mujer a su lado. Pero desde hacía varios años había notado que a pesar de siempre llegar al orgasmo y dejar más que satisfechas a sus amantes, se sentía solo y vacío, tenía la sensación de que algo le faltaba.

— _"Una compañera…"_ — Movió la cabeza negativamente para quitarse esa idea absurda ¿Qué había sido aquello?

Senna Minagawa, una hermosa ejecutiva empresarial había sido su última amante, pero estaba comenzando a tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondían: Se había dejado unas prendas en su armario, maquillaje, le pedía más y más cosas, revisaba su celular sin su permiso, le reclamaba por otras mujeres -celos infundados en ella misma ya que Ichigo era fiel a la monogamia- y un sinfín de cosas más que ya le estaban molestando. Así que el día anterior había cortado esa relación por lo sano, aunque Senna no se lo había tomado muy bien y le había abofeteado antes de abordar el taxi que la llevaría a su departamento.

—No. Cancélala, la señorita Minagawa ya no vendrá más por aquí. —Ordeno severamente.

—Entendido. —Hizo un movimiento en la tableta. — Su reunión de las 3 con el grupo de expansión en Alemania para el nuevo hospital ¿la reprogramo para más tarde? —Volvió a preguntar.

—… —Ichigo miro por la ventana de su departamento. Trato de visualizar a la gente en la calle, pero se veían como hormigas. Levanto un dedo en dirección a la calle parecía como si los aplastara como basura. Qué ironía, literalmente era mucho más fuerte que ellos y los podía reducir a escombros como si nada si se lo propusiera.

—¿Señor Kurosaki? —Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar su nombre.

—Cancélala también, cancela toda mi agenda de hoy y hasta pasado mañana, no estoy de humor para negociar.

—Bien señor. —Cancelo las citas en la tableta. —¿Hay algo más que quiere que haga?

—Es todo. —Respondió. — Puedes tomarte también el resto del día libre y los siguientes también Nozomi. —Al ver el rostro de la chica una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios. — No te preocupes, te los voy a remunerar igualmente. —Recordó que la peliverde estudiaba y necesitaba el dinero.

—En ese caso, me retiro por hoy. —Hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar en silencio. — Por cierto, señor. —El la miro de reojo. — Feliz cumpleaños. —Le deseo la chica antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una sonrisa triste asomo por sus labios al escuchar esas palabras. ¿feliz cumpleaños? Hacía mucho tiempo que no celebraba como era debidamente, el recuerdo de la última vez que lo celebro le llegaba a la mente y opacaba todo. Tal vez por ser ese día una fecha especial debería conseguir una cena fresca, las sangre para transfusión le comenzaba a hastiar, era casi siempre el mismo sabor metálico y monótono de siempre, parecida a la que bebía de animales en el siglo XV.

Decidido a buscar una presa para saciar su hambre se dispuso a vestirse, se puso una camisa gris, unos pastalones de mezclilla y cargo un saco azul marino al hombro en caso de necesitarlo. Unos minutos después salía del ascensor del lujoso hotel y se decidió a vagar por las calles. Llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras para proteger sus ojos del sol, ya que al ser verano en Japón este estaba en todo su apogeo en lo alto de la ciudad.

Camino por más de una hora y visualizo un parque. Decidido a tomarse un descanso -aunque en si no lo necesitaba, ya que no se cansaba fácilmente- se sentó en una de las tantas bancas, a la sombra de un gran arce y se dedicó a ver a la gente pasar. Vio una pareja de enamorados frente a él y se veían felices, no era tan maldito para separarlos por sus ganas de comida. Después paso un grupo de niños de primaria en dirección opuesta, quienes reían mientras comían un helado y sonrió para sí mismo al recordar a sus hermanas pequeñas mientras los veía disfrutar su dulce. Poco después vio a un anciano sentado bajo un árbol cercano.

—" _No creo que nadie lo eche de menos_." —Pensó para sí. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a acercarse al hombre para degustar su sangre, pero poco después una mujer anciana llego cargando una pequeña cesta con algunas verduras, noto como él se puso de pie y la ayudaba a cargar la cesta mientras ella le tomaba del brazo y avanzaban juntos. Ichigo trago profundo al verlos y paso de largo.

Resignado se revolvio el cabello y comenzó a andar para buscar alguna otra presa, quizás a un club nocturno, ahí la comida siempre estaba a la orden de día y quien sabe, podría terminar con alguna mujer calentando su cama esa noche. Avanzo por el camino adoquinado del lugar, cuando se detuvo abruptamente por un olor dulce que inundo sus sentidos, ya que estos eran más desarrollados de lo normal. El dulce olor de flores y vainilla lo hizo acercarse y noto una silueta femenina que le daba la espalda al otro lado de la fuente, lucía un bonito vestido rojo de tirantes y tacones bajos de color negro, por lo que podía ver su cabello era tan negro como la noche, no podía verle la cara, pero se notaba que estaba teniendo una discusión con alguien más al escuchar su tono de voz. Gracias a su oído, el dueño de ojos avellana fue capaz de escuchar toda la conversación.

—¿Otra vez? —Exclamo ella enojada.

—" _Perdóname, pero ya sabes como es mi jefe."_ —Se disculpaba la otra persona en la línea, por el tono de voz grave pudo deducir que se trataba de un hombre.

—¿Cuántas veces van ya? —Volvió a preguntar ella entre dolida y molesta.

—" _Sé que no es agradable." —_ Continuo el hombre en la línea _. — "Pero en cuanto termine esta reunión te prometo…"_

—¡No, ya no quiero promesas Ashido! —Le grito. — Si tan importante es ese trabajo para ti, que me has dejado plantada no una, ni dos, ni tres, sino cinco ¡cinco veces! lo mejor es terminar con esto de una buena vez. —Sentencio ella.

—" _¿Qué?"_ —Se escuchó la voz del tal Ashido responderle. —" _Espera Rukia, no puedes tomar una decisión así nada más. Hablemos de esto cara a cara, iré a tu casa._ _No me dejes, te necesito más que nunca."_ —Le rogo.

—Ya me cansé de ser la única que pone de su parte en esta relación. —Recrimino. — La ventaja es que nadie sabía que estábamos saliendo como pareja. —Sentencio ella. — Hasta nunca, Ashido. —Ella corto la llamada bruscamente y guardo el móvil en su bolso. Ichigo pudo notar como ella temblaba, producto del llanto que estaba teniendo.

Podría ser un hijo de la obscuridad y quizás un asesino cuando se lo proponía, pero su educación no le permitía ver a una mujer llorando, no lo soportaba. Así que sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a la joven quien levanto la mirada.

—Disculpa ¿te encuentras bien? —Le pregunto, y se quedó sin aire en ese instante al ver esos ojos azul violáceos, tan profundos que podía perderse en ellos, su piel se veía blanca y cremosa como la nieve y le dieron ganas de acariciarla. Sintiéndose estúpido consigo mismo, trato de arrojar ese pensamiento a lo más profundo de su mente, pero no pudo, debía aceptar que era hermosa.

—¿Huh? —Rápidamente ella vio al apuesto hombre y volteo a un punto opuesto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. —S-si, estoy bien. Solo… no he tenido un buen día. —Contesto simplemente.

—Nunca había visto a alguien llore por un mal día de trabajo.

—Pues yo sí. —Recalco ella.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No, además ¿Cómo sé que no eres un acosador? —Le recrimino ella desconfiada al verlo tan preocupado por lo que le pasaba.

—¿Cómo sé que no eres tu una ladrona que finge para robarme? —Le regreso la pregunta molesto.

Ella solo lo miro fijamente y después rompió en una gran carcajada.

—¡Jajajajajaja! —La risa de ella saco una sonrisa también en su rostro sin que el diera cuenta. Era refrescante oírla reírse. — Tienes razón. —Le respondió. —Perdona si te ofendí, acabo de tener una discusión que… en fin, no vale la pena ni mencionarlo. Tú no tienes la culpa. —Extendió su mano para saludarlo. —Soy Kuchiki Rukia.

—Kurosaki Ichigo. —Se presentó, y en un gesto romántico e inconsciente beso el dorso de su mano como todo un caballero, sacándole un sonrojo a la chica. —¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que provoco tus lagrimas?

—Nada importante, solo me han dejado plantada de nuevo. — Se encogió de hombros. — Y dime ¿Que hace un chico como tú por aquí?

—¿Un chico como yo? —Pregunto curioso.

—Sí, ya sabes, un chico con sex appeal y caballeroso no se encuentra todos los días. —Se burló.

—¿Sex appeal? —Era graciosa, nunca nadie le había dicho ese tipo de cosas de frente, siempre era por los cuchicheos que había a su alrededor. —Solo daba un paseo. —Contesto simplemente. — Omitiendo mi comentario, es horrible que te hayan plantado.

—Déjalo. —Agito la mano restándole importancia. — No es la primera vez que me lo hacían.

—¿Fueron varias veces? —Pregunto Ichigo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta por la conversación que había escuchado.

—Debí habérmelo imaginado, me siento ridícula vestida así. —El pelinaranja se perdió en el ligero escote del vestido, tenía brillos en la parte del talle y su negro cabello estaba recogido con un adorno con forma de cristales.

—No te ves ridícula ¿A dónde ibas a ir?

—A una exposición de arte en la galería "Leroy" —Le mostro un par de boletos. — Me los dio una amiga que trabaja ahí.

—Bueno ¿Por qué no vamos tu y yo? —Propuso.

—¿Tu y yo? —Pregunto confundida. — ¿Juntos?

—No, que va. Separados. —Respondió sarcásticamente.

—¡No me respondas de esa forma tu… imbécil! —Y le dio una patada en la espinilla, pero por algún motivo le dolió mas a ella que al pelinaranja que ni parecía inmutarse por el golpe. —Auch. —Se masajeo la pierna levemente.

—Pues no preguntes cosas tan obvias, enana. —Se burló, era divertido verla enojarse.

—¡Tu! —El teléfono de la chica sonó y la corto, ella saco el móvil para ver el número y bufó molesta. Colgó la llamada y lo arrojo a su bolso nuevamente. —Muy bien, vayamos. —Decidida lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a andar por la calle.

—Esa decisión fue rápida. —Siguió el..

—Calla, solo… solo no quiero desperdiciar este regalo que me dieron. —Desvió la mirada cuando dijo ese comentario.

—¿Eso o soy el premio de consolación? —Continúo molestándola.

—Cállate. —Le ordeno.

—Lo que tú digas. —El contacto con la piel de la ojivioleta era cálido, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa sensación, se deleitaría con el olor que emanaba de la joven, ya había encontrado su presa. Casi podía adivinar el sabor de la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Un par de horas más tarde ambos estaban en el lugar disfrutando la exposición. Se quedaban viendo una obra y opinaban sobre las fotografías y pinturas exhibidas. En ese momento contemplaban una obra en específico. La imagen era la de una perspectiva de un campo muy hermoso y había un par de brazos abierto en dirección a las flores

—Pareciera como si quisiera alcanzar algo, pero ahí no hay nada. —Opino él.

—Quien sabe, tal vez está mostrando el campo a un ser querido. —Lo contradijo Rukia. — O está disfrutando de la belleza del lugar.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, eso creo. —Ella avanzo a la siguiente pintura y él se quedó observando aquella obra, un momento después le dio alcance a la joven quien lo veía fijamente. — ¿Siempre eres de los que mira el vaso medio vacío? —Le pregunto.

—¿Disculpa? —Expreso confundido.

—El vaso medio vacío. — Ella se rio levemente al ver su expresión. —Qué si siempre eres de los que mira todo de forma negativa y le haya la lógica a las cosas. —Pregunto ella.

—Supongo que sí. La vida se basa en la lógica. —Respondió el.

—Necesitas aprender a relajarte un poco más.

—Yo se relajarme ¿quieres que te enseñe como lo hago? —Pregunto cerca de su oído en tono sugerente.

—N-no. —Se sonrojo por el acercamiento ¿Qué le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de ese hombre? Parecía que su estómago se llenaba de mariposas ¡ni con Ashido le paso eso! — ¡Mira, conejos! —Y escapo en dirección a donde colgaba la foto de una familia de conejos.

Ichigo sonrió socarronamente para sus adentros, al parecer no le era del todo indiferente a Rukia.

Salieron de la exposición ya pasadas las 3 de la tarde, después Rukia quiso ir a un game center donde pasaron un buen rato jugando, ella quedo sorprendida cuando Ichigo en un juego de basquetbol anoto más de 40 canastas y consiguió ganarle un gran muñeco de peluche de chappy que estaba como premio, a él le había parecido horrible, pero al verla a ella tan feliz no pudo objetar nada En el transcurso de la tarde la pelinegra recibió varias llamadas, pero hizo caso omiso. Ya pasaban de las 6 y estaba comenzando a oscurecer, ambos charlaban amenamente de trivialidades mientras salían del centro de juegos. Cuando el estómago de Rukia la delato.

—¿Hambre?

—Un poco, no almorcé muy bien ¿tú no tienes hambre? —Pregunto curiosa al verlo tan tranquilo.

—No, yo desayune muy bien y no tengo apetito. —Mentira, hacia días que había tomado una bolsa de sangre, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Vallamos al conbini* —Apunto a la tienda de conveniencia que estaba cercana a ellos.

—No, no. —El tomo su mano e hizo que le tomara del brazo. —En agradecimiento por dejarme venir contigo, permíteme invitarte a cenar. —Le ofreció.

—¿A cenar? —Pensó un poco ¿Por qué no? por alguna extraña razón se sentía comoda junto al pelinaranja, disfrutaría de la agradable compañía por ese día antes de volver a su ahora triste vida de soltera. — Esta bien. —Contesto sonriente. —A dónde quieres ir? ¿a Mc´ Donalds, por pollo frito, sushi? —Pregunto ansiosa.

Él no contesto y paro un taxi, le abrió la puerta caballerosamente permitiéndole sentarse y entro seguido de ella al vehículo. El dueño de ojos avellana dio la dirección al chofer y cuando llegaron a su destino ella se sorprendió al ver el imponente hotel frente a ella, ese lugar era súper caro y muy conocido por el chef con dos estrellas Michelin que trabajaba en sus cocinas, eso sin tomar en cuenta que poseía las mejores comodidades que el dinero pudiera comprar. Cuando se acercaban a la entrada esta se congelo en su lugar.

—Espera ¿cenaremos aquí? —Se asustó.

—Si ¿por? —Se extrañó al ver su reacción.

—Vamos a otro lugar. —Pidió ella.

—¿Por qué?

—No estoy vestida para un lugar tan… tan…

—¿Fino? —Finalizo la frase Ichigo.

—Tan de alta categoría. —Lo corrigió ella.

—Así como estas vestida te ves perfecta. —La apego a él y olisqueo su cuello en una leve caricia que le erizo la piel a la pelinegra.

—B-bien. —Tartamudeo ella, aun nerviosa por el contacto. —¡Pero si me sacan será tu culpa y me vengare! —Le recrimino dándole un golpecito en el pecho.

Se rio y la abrazo por los hombros. ¿Qué era sensación? Quería tenerla siempre cerca y no alejarse de ella, no se la pasaba tan bien desde hace décadas y se sentía relajado con la presencia de Rukia a su lado, era como si iluminara todos los rincones de su afligido corazón.

Llegaron a recepción del restaurante donde el maître al verlos arqueo una ceja con incredulidad.

—¿Se les ofrece algo? —Pregunto despectivamente el hombre.

—Quisiera una mesa. —Pidió Ichigo amablemente.

—Lo siento mucho, todas las mesas están reservadas. —Negó el hombre sin mirarlos siquiera.

—Tal vez quiera revisar una vez más, por favor. — Rukia noto como Ichigo tranquilamente abría su billetera y le mostraba algo al petulante hombre, quien instantes despues abrió los ojos notablemente asustado. El mismo les asigno la mejor mesa del lugar en uno de los balcones del segundo piso del restaurante, tenía una hermosa vista a la piscina del lugar, que en ese momento era iluminada por luces verdes y rosas por dentro.

—L-lo siento mucho. —El hombre se restregaba las manos nervioso. —Me encargare que los atiendan de inmediato. —Y se largó de ahí.

Momentos después uno de los meseros se acercó y les entrego el menú. Rukia casi suelta un grito al ver los precios.

—¿En serio no podemos ir a otro lugar? —Volvió a preguntar esperanzada.

—No. Y no te preocupes por el precio. —Era divertido verla asustarse por los precios de la comida. Era una mujer muy curiosa, todas las chicas anteriores a las que había llevado estaban encantadas por ser invitadas a un lugar así, pero Rukia lucia muy incómoda. —Yo soy el dueño del lugar. —Trato de calmarla.

—¿¡El due...?! —Ichigo puso un dedo en sus labios para evitar que ella gritara.

—Shhh. —La callo mientras se reía. — No queremos interrumpir a los demás ¿cierto? —Le susurro y ella asintió levemente.

—¿Es broma verdad? —Le susurro escondida tras el menú. — ¿Tu, el dueño de este gran hotel?

—¿Es tan difícil de creer? —Se rio.

—Un poco. —Le respondió sincera. — Así que por eso el maître se asustó tanto. —Ahora ya entendía la reacción del hombre.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden? —Nuevamente el mesero se acercó a ellos para tomar el pedido.

—Yo… quiero un filete Wellington, por favor. —Murmuro ella.

—Una copa de Ramón Bilbao*. —Ordeno simplemente su acompañante.

—¿Desea algo de beber señorita?

—Ammm. —Miro el menú un momento. — U-una limonada. —Se sintió intimidada por la expresión extrañada del mesero al ver lo que ordeno ¿acaso estaba mal pedir esa bebida?

—Eso es todo, largo. —Le ordeno fríamente Ichigo al ver la incomodidad de ella. El joven mesero al recordar a quien atendía se puso firme y se marchó con las ordenes. —Y dime Rukia, hemos pasado casi toda la tarde juntos, pero no hemos hablado debidamente ¿a qué te dedicas? —Ella soltó un imperceptible suspiro -que el escucho perfectamente-, su nombre casi parecía una caricia en los labios del muchacho.

¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué era ese pensamiento que acababa de cruzar su cabeza? ¡Por dios, llevaba menos de un día de conocerlo!

—Soy arquitecta. —Respondió.

—Creí que eras estudiante aún. —Se sorprendió.

—Siempre me han dicho que parezco más joven de lo que soy. —Recordó que cuando pidió trabajo, el guardia del edificio le había pedido su identificación para corroborar que efectivamente tenía 23 años. Eso no había sido muy agradable. —¿Y tú a que te dedicas? —Ahora era su turno.

—¿Yo? soy médico.

—¿Eh? —Se confundió. — Pero dijiste que este hotel era tuyo.

—¿Y?

—Yo creí que te dedicabas a la administración.

—Estudie administración. —Le confirmo. —Después estudie medicina.

—¿Dos carreras? Supongo que cuando tienes los medios y el tiempo es posible. —Le dio la razón.

—Me sobra tiempo. " _toda la eternidad_ " —Pensó esto último para sí mismo. —Así que me gusta seguir aprendiendo. ¿Tienes familia?

—No. —Sonrió triste. — Tenia una hermana y un cuñado, pero murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace unos meses.

—No quería hacerte recordar cosas tristes. —Se sentía mal por hacerla recordar ese suceso.

—Está bien. Aun los extraño, pero lo superare totalmente en algún momento ¿Tú tienes familia? —Trato de olvidar ese recuerdo para centrar su atención en Ichigo.

—Mis padres también murieron, pero tengo dos hermanas menores. Aunque casi no las veo, viven en Europa. —Pensó en sus hermanitas. Yuzu gustaba de viajar y conocer nuevos lugares -viajes pagados por su hermano, cosa que no le molestaba-, aunque tenía un departamento en Paris para cuando quería descansar. Por otra parte, su hermana Karin había conocido a otro vampiro llamado Toshiro Hitsugaya, miembro de otra casa noble como ellos y se habían casado hace 120 años, ella residía en España con su esposo.

—Deberías visitarlas, quien sabe si en algún momento dejaras de verlas para siempre. —Recordó tristemente los abrazos de su hermana y la sensación de protección que sentía cerca de su hermano político.

—Lo hare. —Ichigo pensó que ella tenía razón. Aunque sabía que ellas no podían morir al igual que él, era bueno seguir en contacto con su familia.

—Su orden. —El camarero llego con la comanda y se fue rápidamente

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Aunque la ojivioleta aun veía raro que Ichigo no comiera nada, solo bebía esa copa de vino, debía admitir que tenía un porte muy elegante y atractivo. Su mirada fue a parar a los labios de él, deseaba que la tocara con ellos, que bajara por su cuello hasta llegar a su… ¡Stop! Otra vez divagaba, debía calmar sus alocadas hormonas ¿Qué pasaba con su cordura cerca de ese hombre?

El sonido de un celular la distrajo, la pelinegra se dio cuenta que era el suyo nuevamente y vio la pantalla, colgó nuevamente al ver el número y lo guardo.

—Veo que la persona que te llama es insistente. —Trato de contener la rabia al pensar que podría ser el hombre con el que hablaba cuando la conoció esa tarde. Definitivamente ya lo había decidido, la quería para él, no pensaba compartirla con nadie.

—No tiene caso contestar.

—¿Un amigo? ¿vecino? ¿compañero de…? —Trato de confirmar.

—Mi ahora ex novio. — Se encogió de hombros. — ¿A quién le importa? estaré mejor sin él.

—En ese caso ¿gustas tomar una copa conmigo? —Ofreció.

—Pero tú ya estas bebiendo un…

—No aquí. —Interrumpió. —En mi apartamento. En el pent-house de este hotel. —Tiro las cartas sobre la mesa, la cuestión es que ella aceptara. Él le gustaba, lo podía ver en sus ojos, y para qué negarlo a él también le gustaba la chica de una forma tal que no podía explicar, coincidían en muchas cosas, era amable y divertida. Se sentía vivo con ella y algo le decía que no la dejara ir.

Por otro lado, Rukia pensaba la propuesta, era lindo, debía admitir que todos los detalles que tuvo con ella ese día le habían parecido muy caballerosos. Era una locura, pero ¡qué carajo! **"solo vives una vez, Rukia"** fue lo que dijo su conciencia y tal vez después de esa noche los dos ya ni siquiera se volverían a ver ¿Qué tenía por perder?

—Me encantaría tomar algo contigo. —Acepto armándose de valor.

—Entonces ¿nos vamos? —Se levantó y recorrió la silla para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Le extendió la mano y ella la tomo sin dudarlo. El maître elimino la cuenta del sistema al verlos salir y ambos ingresaron al elevador. Un cómodo silencio invadió el pequeño espacio. Al llegar al último piso, ambos salieron y se acercaron a una puerta magnética, el paso la tarjeta de seguridad y esta se abrió sin mayor problema, dejando ver una preciosa sala de estar con muebles de cuero, un mini bar, cocineta y el equipo de teatro en casa con una enorme tv de pantalla plana. Pero lo que más le gusto a Rukia fue ese enorme ventanal con la vista panorámica de la ciudad.

—¡Es hermoso! —Exclamo acercándose y viendo las luces que ahora adornaban la ciudad.

—Me gusta ver esa panorámica todas las noches antes de dormir. —Comento mientras descorchaba una botella. Claro que el no necesitaba dormir, en ocasiones cerraba los ojos y se perdía en sus recuerdos, era algo parecido a dormir, pero solo era unos instantes. Él sirvió el contenido de la botella en dos copas y le entrego una a ella, quien la tomo con cuidado. —GD Vajra Langhe Nebbiolo ***** — Hablo al ver la expresión de curiosidad de Rukia. — Es considerado uno de los mejores vinos de Europa. —No podía comer alimentos humanos pero su paladar le permitía saborear una buena copa de vino de vez en cuando. — Me gustaría brindar. —Levanto su copa en dirección a la pelinegra.

—¿Por qué brindamos? —Pregunto ella.

—Por la vida. —Acerco su rostro al de la ojivioleta. — Un brindis por la bella compañía que he tenido hoy a mi lado. —Se miraron fijamente. — Y por el destino que nos permitió conocernos, salud —Ambos chocaron las copas, y casi hipnotizada por sus palabras, sin darse cuenta Rukia bebió el contenido de su copa al mismo tiempo que él, saboreando lentamente el líquido en sus papilas gustativas.

—Sabe bien. —Hablo ella primero. —No suelo beber, pero este vino sabe delicioso.

—Ya veo. Me alegro que te haya gustado. —El dejo la copa en la mesita de centro de la sala y se acercó a ella, con delicadeza le quito la copa y la dejo en el mismo lugar donde él mismo había dejado la suya.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, con lentitud acerco sus manos a la cara de la pelinegra y con su pulgar delineo sus labios, quien cerró los ojos ante la sutil caricia. Poco a poco comenzó a cortar las distancias y unió sus labios con los de ella, sus labios sabían dulce, como aquel caramelo llamado chocolate que había probado en una ocasión durante su infancia ¡y por todos los infiernos, le encantaba!

Por su parte Rukia no sabía si era el vino que se le había subido a la cabeza, o la excitación que le provocaba el beso del hombre, pero se sentía realmente bien. La lengua de él se movió sobre sus labios, pidiendo permiso para continuar. Así que ni tonta ni perezosa abrió la boca permitiéndole el acceso. Se movía con maestría por su cavidad, sintió las grandes manos de él acariciándole las mejillas y jugando con su cabello, no pudo evitar que sus brazos fueran a parar a la ancha espalda del hombre, abrazándolo anhelante.

Aquel beso había llegado a un punto cada vez más y más demandante. No supieron en que momento habían llegado a la habitación, pero las manos de él comenzaron a bajar, acaricio el cuello femenino con suma vehemencia y bajo aún más hacia los pechos de la joven. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el labio cuando la volvió a besar y se sorprendió al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua.

—¿Que? —Confundida se tomó el labio lastimado.

—Mierda, no he podido contenerme. —Se burló de sí mismo por su nulo autocontrol en cuanto había tocado a la preciosa mujer. — Todo el puto día me has estado volviendo loco, Kuchiki Rukia.

—¿? —Ella no entendía.

—Tu olor. —Acerco su nariz a su cuello, sacándole un gemido involuntario. — Tus ojos. —Beso cada parpado con devoción. — Toda tú me estas incitando a morder ese hermoso cuello y dejarte sin una sola gota de sangre. —La miro a los ojos y ella pudo ver los colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, sus ojos antes avellanados habían tomado un color oro. Había un poco de su sangre en la comisura de su labio y vio como él se relamió limpiando y degustando del líquido carmesí. —Pero también quiero hacerte mía toda la noche. —Continuo. — Y también mañana, pasado mañana, toda la semana y toda la eternidad. —El acaricio con suma delicadeza el área de su vena yugular mientras la miraba a los ojos fijamente. —¿Me dejaras, Rukia?

—Esto es… repentino.

—¿Me dejaras? —Volvió a preguntar mientras pegaba su pecho contra el suyo.

—Si. —Accedió ella, no sabía que estupidez acababa de decir, pero quería darle todo al pelinaranja, incluida su vida. El sonrió macabramente y paso su lengua sobre su cuello obteniendo un gemido de ella.

—Es un anestésico. —Susurro contra su oído mientras mordía el suave lóbulo, su saliva tenía el efecto de anestesiar a su víctima. Su boca bajo lentamente mientras dejaba un rastro de besos y se posiciono en su cuello.

—Ahhh. —La ojivioleta sintió una pequeña punzada y ese gemido fue lo único que pudo salir de su garganta. Sentía como el pasaba el vital líquido por su garganta, pero no le importaba. —I-Ichigo.

—" _Delicioso_ " —Tal como se imaginó cuando su olor había invadido toda su cordura, su sangre era deliciosa, dulce como néctar de los dioses. Antes de dejarla sin vida se detuvo abruptamente y el mordió su propio brazo dejando salir un hilo de sangre color oscuro. —Bebe. —Le ordeno mostrando su brazo. Lentamente ella acerco sus labios a donde estaba la herida y comenzó a beber lentamente, lo miro con sus preciosos ojos azul violáceos y cuando ella paro, evito que fuera a dar al piso mientras ella no dejaba de moverse inquieta y gritar.

—Quema. —Murmuro ella con dolor, sus ojos se habían vuelto dorados por un momento, pero habían vuelto a su color natural.

—Pasara pronto. —La tranquilizo acariciándole el cabello.

Cuando ella dejo de removerse sintió que lo jalo del cabello y le mordió el cuello, robando su sangre para saciar su apetito. Las masculinas manos recorrieron cada rincón de su cuerpo y se situaron en el triángulo de su feminidad dándole un suave masaje de atrás hacia adelante que termino por arrancar su nombre desde el fondo de su garganta. La camisa que el portaba fue arrancada violentamente por la ahora vampiresa y ella se dedicó a acariciarlo con vehemencia, sacándole un suspiro.

—¿Nos ponemos violentos? —Ichigo situó su mano derecha en uno de los pechos de ella y comenzó a masajearlo por sobre la tela, eran pequeños, pero del tamaño perfecto para él.

—¿Acaso no es así más divertido? —Le pregunto coqueta mientras desabrochaba los ajustados pantalones y deslizaba su mano en su bóxer, bajo un poco hasta encontrar su pene y lo acaricio con la yema de los dedos ¡se iba a volver loco si no la hacía suya ya!

Cansado de la ropa que comenzaba a estorbarles, su mano se situó en el cierre de su espalda y lo bajo con lentitud casi dolorosa mientras ella seguía acariciando su miembro. Se detuvo a la mitad y complacido acaricio la suave espalda, notando que ella no llevaba sostén, pues aquel vestido llevaba copas para los pechos y no lo necesitaba. Termino de bajar el cierre y deslizo el vestido hasta los pies de la mujer quien con suma sensualidad saco un pie y después el otro dejando la prenda en el suelo, siguió después con las bragas de encaje negro que bajo con la misma lentitud deteniéndose en su intimidad, ella le ayudo también con los pantalones y el bóxer, quedando ambos en las mismas condiciones.

Siguieron besándose hasta terminar en la cama, el sobre ella besándola y acariciándola, su boca fue a parar a uno de sus pechos y delineo la figura de uno de ellos con su lengua, primero la aureola y después el pezón, llevándoselo a la boca y comenzando a succionar lenta y tortuosamente, amaba como ella gritaba. En un movimiento que no esperaba se posiciono sobre él y marco un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta su ingle. Para su sorpresa, cuando estaba en esa zona ella llevo su boca a su pene y comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente, un gruñido salió de su garganta al sentir la lengua de ella acariciando la punta y volviendo a meterlo a su boca sin contemplación alguna. Con sus manos marco el ritmo que él quería por un buen rato, hasta que llego a la cuspide y eyaculo en su boca. Ella levanto la cara y esa fue la imagen más sensual que había visto, los ojos oscurecidos de placer y aquel liquido saliendo de la comisura de los labios de la pelinegra era una imagen que se quedaría por siempre en su memoria.

—Para que lo sepas. —Le dijo ella limpiando los restos de su boca. — Es la primera vez que hago esto.

—Pues espero que lo hagas muchas veces más. —La miro lujurioso. — Porque no podemos dejar que tu talento se desperdicie. —Contesto.

Sin decir una palabra el pelinaranja la acerco y llevo su mano a su intimidad, acaricio el clítoris notando como ella emitía pequeños gritos que lo volvían loco. Con cuidado separo sus labios y metió un dedo, comenzó a meter y sacar lentamente, sintiendo su femenina humedad llenar su dedo. Siguió después con dos dedos y poco después le siguió el tercero hasta hacerla llegar al éxtasis, sentía como sus paredes apretaban sus manos y supo que estaba lista para recibirlo. La hizo sentarse sobre él y se recostó al lado contrario quedando ahora el sobre ella. Ataco su cuello y nuevamente tomo un poco de su sangre al tiempo que con sus rodillas abría las piernas de Rukia de par en par. Sin contemplación alguna el ingreso en ella, Rukia estaba perfectamente lubricada y lo recibió maravillosamente, era apretada y su hombría entraba completamente. No le sorprendió que no fuera virgen y extrañamente eso no le molesto, ya que sabía que a partir de ese momento el único que podría profanar aquel templo las veces que quisiera seria él.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella en un vaivén rápido y delicioso. Cada vez que llegaba más y más hondo ella gritaba su nombre sin control y movía sus caderas a la par que el para ayudarle a entrar mejor, ella lo abrazaba mientras seguía penetrándola, una de sus manos fue a parar a su cadera y la apretó más para profundizar las penetraciones.

—¡Dios, Ichigo! ¡Mas! —Gimió loca de placer arqueando la espalda cada vez que él llegaba al fondo de su vagina.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. —Continúo entrando y saliendo de ella salvajemente. Tomo su pie y comenzó a besar la parte interna de la misma, comenzando desde el talón, la pierna y hasta la cara interna de su muslo con adoración.

El sonido de un celular los distrajo un instante, pero no pararon en ningún momento.

—Contesta. —La incito acercándose a ella y lamiendo su labio inferior con sensualidad.

—¿E-estás loco? Mmmm. —Gimió al sentirlo moverse.

—Contesta. —Volvió a insistir. — O hare de esto una tortura. —Y comenzó a moverse más duro y lento en su interior.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —Le exigió entrecortadamente.

—Solo obsérvame. —La reto moviéndose lenta y suavemente. — Contesta, si es el tal Ashido, quiero que se entere quien es el que te hará el amor de ahora en adelante.

Rápidamente Rukia saco el móvil con caratula de conejo de su bolso y contesto la llamada ante la mirada maliciosa de Ichigo quien beso su nariz.

—Kuchiki Rukia al habla. —Contesto la morocha extasiada.

—" _¡Rukia! Al fin me contestas, estaba preocupado porque no me respondías las llamadas en toda la tarde."_ —La voz de Ashido se escuchó del otro lado.

—¿Necesitas algo Ashido? Pensé haber dejado las cosas claras a medio diaaa… ¡Ahh! —Una fuerte embestida le hizo emitir un gritillo.

—" _¿Qué fue eso?"_ —Pregunto él.

—Nada que te importe. —Respondió ella sumida en el placer que le proporcionaba su ahora amante, quien le tomo de la mano libre y comenzó a lamerle los dedos dejando un rastro de saliva entre ellos mientras movía su cadera más rápido. — En serio, ahora estoy muuy, muuuuy ocupada… ahhhhhh —Ichigo y Rukia se besaron mientras llegaban al orgasmo juntos, Ichigo había tocado su punto G en ese momento y se había venido dentro de ella. Era excitante hacerlo con alguien escuchándolos por teléfono sin que el otro lo supiera. — ¿Qué quieres? —Volvió a preguntar después de recuperar el aire perdido.

—Ponte en cuatro. —Le ordeno al oído y ella obedeció sonriente.

—" _Justamente quería hablar por lo de medio día."_ —Aclaro. —" _Me gustaría que habláramos sobre ello, en este momento estoy en camino a Hokkaido por una emergencia del trabajo y volveré pasado mañana por la tarde ¿podríamos hablar sobre lo nuestro?"_

—¡Ahh, ahhhhh! —Rukia no lo escucho y solo se centró en la sensación de ichigo en su ano ¡oh por dios! Hace mucho que no se sentía así de bien, la parte baja de su cuerpo palpitaba al recibirlo. No sabía que podía disfrutar el sexo de esa forma.

—" _Rukia ¿Qué es ese ruido?"_ —Pregunto molesto ya que ella no le ponía atención y escuchaba esos ruidos.

Ichigo le arrebato el teléfono a una extasiada ojivioleta sin ánimos de conversar y siguió la llamada mientras seguía empujando dentro de ella, la hizo sentarse de espalda a él y tomo uno de sus pechos con su mano libre.

—Yo*. — Lo saludo. — Lo siento mucho. Rukia no está disponible en este momento.

—" _¿Q…? ¿Quién carajo eres tú?"_ —Pregunto molesto.

—Nadie importante para ti. —Continuó. — Como te decía, Rukia no está disponible. —Se rio cínicamente. — Ya que está muy ocupada gimiendo mi nombre.

—¡Ichigooo, no pares por favor! —Lo llamo ella mientras el sudor recorría el cuerpo de ambos y Ashido la escucho perfectamente.

—" _Quiero hablar con ella."_ —Exigió molesto.

—Pues resulta que no quiere hablar contigo ¿cierto cariño? —Pregunto a la chica quien negó con la cabeza mientras lo montaba. —Así que te pido que no nos jodas más. —Finalizo él.

—" _¡Espera, no hables por ella! ¡Rukia, Rukia! ¡contéstame por favor!"_ —La llamo desesperado. — " _¡Rukia!"_

Ichigo le dio el teléfono a su chica mientras le besaba el hombro y seguía penetrándola hasta el fondo, su mano aun seguía jugando con su seno.

—Adiós Ashido, Espero que encuentres la felicidad, así como yo la acabo de encontrar gracias a ti. —Se despidió mientras ladeaba el cuello e Ichigo la mordia.

—" _¡No cuelgues, po…!"_ —Dicho esto la chica colgó la llamada y apago el teléfono entregándose totalmente al placer.

—Bueno. —Comenzó él, limpiando el hilo negro que resbalaba por su piel. — ¿Lista para seguir el resto de la noche? Porque no te pienso dar un solo descanso.

—Más te vale que cumplir esa promesa. —Lo pico ella encarándolo y arañando su espalda. Grito su nombre cuando volvió a ingresar en su interior, llenándola de su semilla una vez más.

 **& —  & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & **

Era cerca de las 2 de la mañana cuando Ichigo se despertó ¿se había dormido? Hacía varios años que no había estado necesitado de dormir después del sexo, porque ahora que tenía a Rukia las veces anteriores que lo hizo fue solo simple y vulgar sexo barato.

Sus músculos estaban sorprendentemente cansados y relajados, esa noche solo quería seguir recostado con la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado. Palpo con su mano el lado izquierdo de la cama, notándolo vacío.

¿Dónde estaba Rukia? ¿Acaso se había ido? ¿en qué momento? no la había sentido moverse.

—¿Rukia? —La llamo, pero no recibió respuesta. Se levantó y se puso el bóxer, con cautela se acercó al baño, pero no la encontró, la busco en la terraza y tampoco estaba ahí. —¿Dónde estás? — Salió de la habitación y ahí estaba ella, sentada en la mesa del pequeño comedor y luciendo una de sus camisas -y el juraría que a ella le quedaban mejor que a el- los botones los llevaba abiertos hasta el inicio de sus senos y frente a ella había una rebanada de tarta de chocolate con una solitaria vela encendida.

—Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Ichigo. —Le deseo ella acercándose con la tarta y dándole un beso fugaz en los labios.

—¿Cómo has sabido que fue mi cumpleaños? —Pregunto curioso. Ella apunto en dirección al teléfono.

—Llamo tu hermana Yuzu para felicitarte, así que le prometí que te lo diría en cuanto despertaras. —Le dijo acercando la tarta frente a él. — Y esto es de mi parte, vamos pide un deseo antes que se derrita la vela. —Lo apresuro ella. El la miro divertido y soplo levemente, apagando la llama. —Bueno ¿y? que quieres de regalo. —Pregunto ella.

—Ya tengo mi regalo. —Sorpresivamente la empujo hacia el haciéndola sentir su dureza y ella suspiro. —Está justo frente a mi.

—Oh por el amor de… ¿quieres otra ronda? —Pregunto sorprendida.

—Más tarde, ahora solo quiero sentirte en mis brazos el resto de la noche, después de todo… —Dejo la frase al aire.

—Tenemos toda la eternidad. —Finalizo ella y lo beso apasionadamente sin que Ichigo pusiera objeción alguna.

 **& —  & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & **

Dos días después Ashido Kano entraba en el edificio de clase media donde vivía Rukia, ya pasaba de medio día y sabía que ella ya estaba despierta a esa hora. Subió por las escaleras y llego al apartamento número 17 que era donde habitaba la morocha. Toco una vez y no hubo respuesta, toco dos, tres, cuatro veces y nadie respondió.

—Oh, Ashido. —Ukitake, un hombre soltero y amable de cabello blanco, salía en ese momento de su apartamento listo para las actividades laborales. —Buen día, hace meses que no te pasabas por aqui.

—Buenos días señor Jushiro. —Saludo el pelirrojo por cortesía. — He estado ocupado con el trabajo. —Se disculpó avergonzado. — Disculpe ¿de casualidad no ha visto a Rukia? No me abre y sé que esta semana estaba de vacaciones. —Debía tener cuidado, nadie sabía que él y Rukia estaban teniendo una relación amorosa, querían probar su "amor" antes de anunciarlo a sus amigos y familiares.

—¿La pequeña Rukia? —Pregunto sonriente. — ¡Oh si! Ayer se mudó.

—¡¿Qué?! —Grito.

—¿No lo sabias? —Ukitake se sorprendió. —Ayer vino con una compañía de mudanzas y antes de irse se despidió de mí y me dejo unos deliciosos mochis de sakura como regalo*. —Ukitake recordó el momento en que vio a la compañía sacando las cosas del apartamento y a la ojivioleta dándoles instrucciones. — Ahora que lo recuerdo había un chico con ella. —Se froto la barbilla pensativo.

—¿Un chico?

—Si, tenía el ceño fruncido, su cabello era de color naranja y me intimido un poco, pero se ve que quiere a Rukia. —Sonrió paternalmente. — Me dijeron que se casarían pronto ¡Incluso ella me mostro su anillo de compromiso!

—¿Casarse? —Ashido casi deja de respirar al escuchar eso.

—Rukia estaba muy feliz cuando me lo dijo —El peliblanco miro su reloj sin fijarse en la expresión del muchacho. — ¡Dios, mira la hora! Se me hace tarde, fue bueno saludarte muchacho. —Le dio unos golpes en los hombros. — Nos vemos después. —Y salió apurado en dirección a las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, Ashido se pasaba la mano por el cabello ¿ahora cómo podría hablar con ella?

—"¡Que tonto soy!" —Ashido se dio un golpe en la frente ¡claro! el trabajo de Rukia, ahí podría conseguir su nueva dirección fácilmente por alguno de sus compañeros. Salió del edificio y entro a su auto. Después de andar 1 hora por las calles -había bastante tráfico a esa hora del día- llego a la constructora "Gotei 13" y pregunto por Rukia, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

—Kuchiki dimitió ayer. —Le dijo Matsumoto Rangiku, la recepcionista del lugar.

—¡¿Dimitió?! —Sabía que Rukia amaba su trabajo y por nada del mundo dejaría lo que tanto le gustaba.

—Yo también me sorprendí. ¿pero sabes algo? ¡ella no se veía decaída para nada!

—¿No estaba triste?

—Como decirlo. —Trato de explicarse Matsumoto. — Se veía radiante, sentí algo diferente en ella, no estoy segura que habrá sido. Lo que me sorprendió es que dijo que se iría al extranjero.

—¿Te dijo a qué lugar? —Pregunto esperanzado.

—Creo que a Suecia ¿o era Noruega? ¿Italia? Mmmm… ¿Dinamarca? — Se confundió la exuberante rubia. — No lo recuerdo. —Se rasco la cabeza apenada. — No le puse atención por el atractivo hombre que la estaba esperando aquí afuera. Si no tuviera a Gin no me habría importado ligar con el ¿sabes? —Arqueo la ceja insinuante. — Pero ya estaba ocupado. —Suspiro resignada.

—Y-ya veo. —Suspiro derrotado. — Gracias Matsumoto.

—De nada. —Respondió ella centrándose en lo que estaba haciendo antes: Pintarse las uñas.

Ashido llego a una plaza cercana y vio la foto que llevaba como fondo de pantalla en el celular, una imagen de él y Rukia sonriendo a la cámara fue lo primero que vio y sonrió triste, fueron sus descuidos los que la arrojaron a otros brazos y por su estupidez la había perdido.

Debería aprender a continuar sin ella, así como ella ya había decidido seguir una vida sin él.

 **& —  & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & **

En el camarote de un lujoso Jet privado, un hombre y una mujer estaban recostados abrazados y besándose, ambos estaban desnudos y sudados por la reciente actividad física.

—Te gustara Suecia. —Le susurro mientras la atraía a su fornido pecho. — Es un poco distinto a Japón, pero te acostumbraras.

—Si tu estas ahí, entonces claro que me encantara tonto. —Le golpeteo suavemente la barbilla y se recostó sobre él viéndolo a los ojos.

Era el inicio de una nueva vida para ellos.

 **& —  & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & **

_60 años después_

Veía el atardecer del cielo a través de la ventana del castillo, aquel lugar donde pasó su infancia hasta antes de tener que huir. Noto unas nubes grises amenazaban con cubrir la ciudad y dejar caer una fuerte tormenta. Esos años habían resultado ser los más felices de su existencia, cada día junto a Rukia resultaba ser nuevo para él. Su espontaneidad y su vivacidad le mostraba que por una vez era bueno no morir.

—¿Ichigo? —Su mujer lo llamo y el volteo a verla, se veía hermosa y sexy con aquel vestido rojo ajustado y el adorno con forma de mariposa en su cabello. En su mano brillaba aquel anillo de matrimonio que hace poco tiempo le había puesto -porque si, para él 60 años era poco tiempo. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunto ella.

—Veía si va a llover. Pero veo que no es así. —Unos rayos de luz brillaban con fuerza disipando las nubes negras e iluminando la ciudad. — Por otro lado, señora Kurosaki — Se acercó a ella y el tomo su mano haciéndola dar vuelta en su propio eje. — Se ve usted espectacular ¿Qué dirá su esposo si la ve? —Bromeo con ella.

—Mi esposo no dirá nada, porque es tan amable que me ayudara a quitármelo en cuanto lleguemos a casa. —Le coqueteo.

—¿Y si no salimos y nos quedamos en la habitacion? —Le murmuro mordisqueando su oreja.

—Tenemos toda la noche. —Le siguió el juego ella. La mano del hombre de mirada avellana se perdió en la abertura de su vestido y comenzó a acariciar la suave piel descubierta, subió un poco más hasta llegar a su glúteo y comenzó a masajearlo. —Mmmm, Ichigo. Espera, aquí no…

—Sera rápido. —Murmuro el bajando la cremallera de sus pantalones y restregándose contra ella para excitarla aún más, noto que ella comenzaba a ceder. Solo un poco más y…

—Mamaaaaá. —La vocecita infantil los interrumpió justo cuando él estaba por meter su pene en su estrecha humedad. Soltando un gruñido oculto su miembro en sus pantalones y ella se arregló el vestido y el cabello.

Un niño de aparentemente 8 años entro corriendo en la habitación, se detuvo frente a la pareja y respiro fuertemente para recuperar el aliento. Aunque se veía pequeño ya tenía 18 años humanos, los vampiros de sangre pura -unión de dos vampiros, no importando si era uno convertido o el otro de nacimiento- crecían más lentamente que los humanos ordinarios, pero su apariencia y mentalidad si era como la de un niño de 9 años común.

—Que pasa Akira. —Pregunto su madre al verlo tan alterado.

Kurosaki Akira era la viva imagen de su padre, las mismas facciones, la forma del cabello y las cejas ¡incluso el ceño fruncido! Pero tenía el color de piel, los ojos y el cabello de su madre creando una combinación única y ya era muy popular con las niñas. Cuando se casaron ambos no tenían esperanzas de concebir, pero no les importo. Fue una sorpresa para los dos que más de 40 años después ella quedara preñada de su primogénito.

—Ran otra vez quiere que juguemos esos videojuegos tontos de muñecas. —Recrimino el niño.

—Tenle tolerancia Akira, tu eres el mayor. —Ella le acaricio el cabello para calmarlo.

—¡Pero...!

—¡No son tontos! —Recrimino una pequeña de aparentes 4 años entrando en el cuarto, aunque en realidad tenía 9 en edad humana. Poseía el mismo tono de cabello que su progenitor y su carácter, las facciones, color de ojos y tono de piel los había heredado de Rukia. —Son lindos ¿verdad papi? —Pregunto al pelinaranja.

—Sí, claro. —Respondió inseguro, ya que no tenía idea de que hablaban.

—¡Yo llegue primero así que la consola de videojuegos es mía! —Peleo él.

—¡Pero siempre juegas esa cosa de cubos que no tiene sentido! —Reclamo la pequeña pelinaranja.

—Se tiene que construir ¡construir! —Recalco el mayor de los hermanos. —¡En el tuyo solo hay que cambiar ropa al personaje!

—¡No es cierto, tienes que diseñarla! —Le respondió.

—Basta los dos. —Sentencio su padre molesto. — Si no pueden compartir voy a darle la dichosa consola a algún niño que si la aprecie. —Ordeno.

Ambos hermanos se miraron uno al otro.

—Dos horas yo y dos horas tú. —Ofreció el pelinegro.

—Dos horas y media. —Negocio la pequeña.

—Hora y media. —Ofreció Akira. Ran hizo una mueca y asintió aceptando el acuerdo. Ambos salieron en dirección a la sala de tv.

—Eres un buen padre, Ichigo. —Le acaricio la mejilla y el cerro los ojos disfrutando el contacto mientras tomaba la mano de ella.

—Me hubiera gustado que mi viejo me diera más consejos. —Murmuro melancólicamente.

—Estoy segura que ellos estarían orgullosos de sus nietos. —Ichigo le había contado cuando se casaron la historia de sus padres y como es que habían sobrevivido todo ese tiempo sin ellos. —Y, además, hoy no te quiero triste. —Le beso la frente. — Es tu cumpleaños, hoy quiero sonrisas.

—Y ya sé que quiero que me des hoy. —La vio con deseo y ella supo interpretar esas miradas.

—Pero si eso te lo doy casi todos los días. —Se rio ella.

—Si, pero encontré unas posiciones que… tu sabes. —La miro insinuante. — Sera entretenido probar algo nuevo ¿alguna vez hemos hecho el 69 de pie o la posición de tijera?

—Creo que no. —Lo abrazo por el cuello. — ¿Quieres experimentar?

—Me mata la ansiedad. —Situó los brazos en su cintura y la beso lento, despacio. Esos besos eran los que más le gustaban, pero este fue interrumpido por un fuerte trueno, las luces comenzaron a parpadear y se apagaron en ese instante, dejando el lugar en penumbras, pues el sol ya se había ocultado hace unos instantes.

—¡Mamaaaá/Papiiiii no hay luz! —Se escucharon las voces de los niños desde la sala de tv.

Bueno, ese era un gaje del oficio de padres, ambos se separaron y se vieron con deseo antes de encaminarse a la sala con sus retoños. En su mente Ichigo pensó que ya tenía el mejor regalo de todos, una bella esposa, dos hijos que eran su orgullo y quien sabe, quizás esa noche intentarían ir por el tercero.

 **FIN**

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** ¡Como están mis amores! Ya sé que me quedo muy explícito, pero así quería que quedara la historia. Espero que no piensen mal de mí al leer este fic, no quería dejar a Rukia como una resbalosa y p**a por eso la hice terminar con Ashido debido al desplazamiento que él le estaba dando por su trabajo. En mi opinión creo que eso es algo que pasa muy a menudo en muchas relaciones (no todas) y hace que muchas parejas se separen o haya infidelidades.

¡Aracheli281, perdóname por el retraso! pero ya esta aquí y la espera valió la pena

 **Ashido Kano:** Es un personaje de un relleno del anime de Bleach, creo que Rukia lo encuentra en el bosque menos en la saga de hueco mundo.

 **Conbini:** Tiendas de conveniencia 24/7, algunos ejemplos serian Oxxo o 7 eleven.

 **Mochi:** Es un pastel de arroz hecho de mochigome, un grano de arroz glutinoso. En ocasiones se rellena de frijoles dulces y a veces es dulce, como en esta historia le agregan extracto de sakura. Aquí Rukia regalo los pastelitos porque en Japón cuando te mudas es tradición darles un regalo a tus vecinos antes de irte (fuente Ruthi-san beaty&blogs en youtube)

 **GD Vajra Langhe Nebbiolo:** Es un vino tinto italiano que tiene aroma a pétalos de rosa, de acidez pronunciada y es de un color rojo brillante. Este vino de la región noroccidental de Italia es conocido por el añejamiento lento que se le tiene que dar y tiene un sabor a ciruelas y moras.

 **Ramon Bilbao:** Es un vino color cereza intenso en el que predomina en el olfato el cacao, café y puros. En el sabor al paladar predomina el sabor de frutos silvestres maduros y cedro.

 **Yo:** Es un modo de decir "que tal" en japonés, ¿recuerdan cuando Ichigo saludo a Rukia cuando la salvo de sokyouku? Pues es la misma forma en que la saludo.

¿Merezco Review?

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos de mazapán!**


End file.
